Le Dragon Récalcitrant (Personnage)
Le Dragon Récalcitrant est le personnage principal du film mêlant animation et prise de vue réelle de Walt Disney le film du même nom sorti en 1941. C'est un dragon qui préfère s'asseoir et réciter de la poésie au lieu d'être une terreur féroce qui crache du feu. Apparitions Le Dragon Récalcitrant Le dragon est d'abord vu se baigner joyeusement en chantant sous une petite chute d'eau. Quand un garçon, dont le père et le mouton ont été effrayés par le dragon lui-même et qui a décidé de regarder le dragon, dit bonjour au dragon, le dragon panique ; pensant que le garçon est venu lui jeter des pierres ou lui asperger d'eau parce qu'il ne veut pas l'avoir. Quand le garçon dit qu'il est simplement venu pour bavarder amicalement, le dragon change d'air, permettant au garçon d'être assis (dans l'autre sens bien sûr) pendant que le dragon sort pour se sécher en utilisant sa propre queue comme une serviette. Quand le garçon demande si le dragon a eu de belles batailles dernièrement, s'il a fouetté les campagnes ou dévoré les belles demoiselles, le dragon nie tout cela, révélant qu'il invente simplement de la poésie à la place (ce qu'aucun dragon ne ferait). Le dragon récite joyeusement un poème appelé "Just A-Drifting" tout en dansant ; tout à fait à l'opposé de la description du dragon dans le livre du garçon. Le garçon avertit le dragon qu'il a des ennuis et que son père va réveiller tout le village avec des lances et des choses pour l'exterminer ; le considérant comme un ennemi de la race humaine. Le dragon nie et ignore tout cela et continue à réciter des poèmes et à danser, à la grande déception du garçon, ce qui l'amène à partir après. Après avoir vu qu'un chevalier nommé Sir Giles (alias le tueur de dragon) est arrivé en ville pour vaincre le dragon, le garçon court de nouveau pour avertir le dragon et l'interrompre pendant ses leçons de musique avec quelques oiseaux. Le garçon dit au dragon qu'il devra combattre Sir Giles, mais le dragon refuse de se battre ; il dit qu'il ne l'a jamais fait et qu'il ne le fera jamais et qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Puis, le dragon dit au garçon de courir et de "dire à Sir Giles de rentrer chez lui" pendant qu'il continue sa leçon avec les oiseaux. Après avoir rencontré Sir Giles, Sir Giles accepte d'accompagner le garçon pour parler du combat avec le dragon. Puis, le garçon et Sir Giles trouvent le dragon en train de pique-niquer et le dragon les invite à s'asseoir sur son ventre géant. Quand le garçon présente Sir Giles comme le tueur de dragon, le dragon est choqué et tellement furieux qu'il ramasse et enlève chaque repas du pique-nique et le remet dans son panier. Mais quand Sir Giles dit au dragon que le garçon lui a dit que le dragon est un poète accompli, le dragon est flatté ; ce n'est pas exactement ce que le garçon attendait de lui qu'il dise au dragon. Sir Giles lui demande de réciter un poème et le dragon lui offre à nouveau quelques pique-niques. Le dragon récite "À un gâteau à l'envers" et Sir Giles l'aime bien, à la grande déception du garçon. Puis, Sir Giles récite "Radish so red" et le dragon l'aime bien ; bien que le garçon ait dit à Sir Giles de raconter le combat au dragon. Le garçon décide de réciter un poème (pour le plus grand bonheur des deux), puis s'interroge avec colère sur le combat. Sir Giles le trouve splendide mais le dragon est choqué car il n'y a rien à combattre et il n'y croit pas. Le garçon dit dans son livre que les dragons et les chevaliers se battent toujours et que le dragon ne peut pas décevoir tout le village et Sir Giles est d'accord aussi. Le dragon refuse d'en discuter, entre dans sa caverne et leur dit bonne nuit. Sir Giles et le garçon essaient de convaincre le dragon du contraire en le trompant sur les événements qui se produiront lorsque le dragon combattra en action et d'autres choses comme ça. Ils décident tous de simuler le combat (puisque le dragon était sur le point de refuser à nouveau quand il s'agissait de lances) et il n'y a rien dans le livre du garçon qui dit le contraire. C'est donc réglé pour demain. Ils se disent tous au revoir, mais le dragon essaie de changer d'avis quand le garçon et Sir Giles sont déjà partis. Le matin, alors que les villageois sont là et que Sir Giles est prêt en armure à cheval, tout le monde attend que le dragon sorte de sa caverne. Il est révélé que la raison pour laquelle le dragon a changé d'avis hier est qu'il ne peut pas respirer le feu et qu'un dragon ne peut respirer le feu que s'il est fou, à la grande déception du dragon et de son fils. Il essaie autant que possible de cracher du feu, mais le dragon est seulement capable d'expirer un anneau de fumée. Mais quand le garçon appelle le dragon un " poète de pacotille", le dragon se met en colère et commence à cracher du feu, pour ensuite se réjouir en réalisant qu'être insulté fonctionnera. excité, le dragon demande au garçon de répéter " poète de pacotille" des dizaines de fois alors que le dragon se fâche et le feu et la fumée grandissent. Le dragon est maintenant pleinement heureux d'être "fou" et capable de respirer le feu et se met en route pour combattre Giles. Le "combat" commence avec Sir Giles, sur son cheval, utilisant sa lance et le dragon utilisant sa fumée et sa queue comme armes. Lorsque Sir Giles poursuit le dragon dans sa caverne, ils simulent le combat avec des nuages de fumée provenant d'un feu et crient "Prenez ça !", "Au secours ! Puis, les deux reprennent le combat dehors. Pendant le "combat", le garçon aide Sir Giles à récupérer sa lance. Le dragon et Sir Giles créent un nuage de fumée après s'être écrasés l'un sur l'autre en essayant de charger. Dans la fumée, le dragon et Sir Giles simulent à nouveau le combat comme ils le faisaient auparavant en dansant, à la grande consternation de Sir Giles. Alors, le dragon et Sir Giles décident qu'il est temps pour le dragon de "mourir", ainsi, ils terminent leur "combat" avec le dragon prétendant avoir été poignardé avec une lance et Sir Giles prétend avoir "tué" le dragon. Après le "combat", Sir Giles "réforme le dragon féroce" et le dragon est enfin accueilli dans la société. Apparence ultérieure Dans le court métrage éducatif What Can You See by Looking, le dragon récalcitrant est représenté comme l'oncle de Figment d'Epcot, l'histoire du court métrage étant axée sur la Figue et un groupe d'enfants résolvant des devinettes pour découvrir son trésor. Dans Qui veut le peau de Roger Rabbit, le Dragon apparaît avec de nombreux autres personnages de dessins animés classiques alors qu'Eddie Valiant se dirige vers Toon Town. Pendant que les autres Toons chantent Smile Darn Ya Smile, le dragon fait des bisous. Il apparaît également plus tard à Toon Town alors qu'il est poursuivi par Sir Giles après qu'Eddie ait percuté sa voiture. Le dragon se joint au reste des Toons, tandis que Roger Rabbit lit le testament de Marvin Acme et se réjouit de savoir que Marvin a tenu parole et a laissé Toon Town aux Toons. Il rentre ensuite chez lui à Toon Town en sachant qu'il sera à l'abri de tout danger futur, en chantant Smile Darn Ya Smile avec les autres Toons. Tous en Boîte Le Dragon Récalcitrant fait beaucoup d'apparitions réccurente dans série, habituellement vu assis avec Sir Giles. Il apparaît plusieurs fois dans l'intro de l'émission alors qu'il passe accidentellement de voiture de Cruella et de Monsieur. Crapaud, puis il saute dans le hall du club et applaudit plus tard avec les autres Toons alors que l'émission va bientôt commencer. Il fait un apparition fugace quand Dingo chante la chanson Soupe ou Salade, demandant de tenir les cornichons de sa commande. Il fait une apparition remarquée dans "Music Day" montré dégoûté par la musique horrible de Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Il se réjouit quand Riri Fifi et Loulou prennent la relève pour jouer. Dans "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", il est engagé par Donald (puisqu'il adore les dragons) avec Elliott, Mushu, Madame Mim (en forme de dragon), et Maléfique dans le rôle des 101 Dragons qui jouent ce soir au club pour ensuite allumer un feu dans le bâtiment. Dans "Ladies Night", il est le seul personnage masculin du public présent dans le club ce soir-là, alors que tous les autres publics sont des femmes. Dans "House of Crime", il a été vu avec Sir Giles et le garçon applaudissant pour Mickey. This is Your Life, Donald Duck Le Dragon fait une apparition fugace avec un pot-pourri d'autres personnages Disney de l'époque classique alors qu'ils se précipitent sur scène pour célébrer et montrer leur appréciation pour Donald à la fin du spectacle. Le Dragon est l'un des derniers personnages à monter sur scène. Comme beaucoup de personnages, son animation a été recyclée à partir d'animations de productions précédentes, dans son cas empruntées à son moment poésie dans son film original. Parcs Disney Le Dragon Réticent est apparu dans le défilé de Noël Fantasy on Parade en 1966. Cependant, il avait l'air extrêmement différent, avec une peau verte, des cheveux roux, un nez plus gros et un regard plus confiant sur son visage. Galerie Anecdotes *Dans le film de 1975, L'un de nos dinosaures a disparu, il y a un restaurant chinois nommé "Le dragon réticent". On a d'abord tenté de dessiner le dragon réticent avec un nombril intact sur le ventre. *Cependant, en raison des objections du bureau de Hays à l'époque, le nombril du personnage a été retiré du film. en:The Reluctant Dragon (character)